harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Грозный Глаз Грюм (глава)
thumb| «Грозный Глаз Грюм» ( ) — тринадцатая глава книги «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня». Действие главы разворачивается 2 сентябряНа следующий день после прибытия в Хогвартс (с учётом, что в замок студенты приезжают первого числа). в первый учебный день в Хогвартсе, когда Гарри знакомится с Аластором Грюмом. Краткое содержание В Хогвартсе наступает первый учебный день. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона получают расписание на ближайший семестр. Гермиона всё-таки отказывается от идеи голодовки в поддержку независимости домовиков, решив действовать иначе. Сегодня в расписании у четвёртого курса стоят занятия по Травологии, где студенты знакомятся с бубонтюбером и его использованием; Уходу за магическими существами, где Хагрид презентует им своих новых подопечных — Огненных соплохвостов, а после обеда Гарри и Рон посещают Прорицания, где профессор Трелони задаёт им кучу заданий на дом. За обедом в Большом зале Драко Малфой показывает Рону статью «Дальнейшие промахи Министерства магии» в «Ежедневном пророке», где говорится, что его отец (названный Арнольдом Уизли, над чем больше всего и потешается Драко), помогая Грозному Глазу, ввязался в драку с полицейскими. Малфой сыплет оскорблениями в адрес семьи Уизли, на что Гарри не выдерживает и также язвительно высказывается о матери Драко. Гермиона старается разрулить конфликт и увести друзей, но взбешённый Драко пускает проклятье Гарри в спину. За ребят заступается профессор Грюм, который трансфигурирует Малфоя в хорька и «учит», подбрасывая того то вверх, то из стороны в строну. Все это продолжается до тех пор, пока в происходящее не вмешивается шокированная поведением нового профессора Минерва Макгонагалл. После обеда Гермиона мчится в библиотеку. А к Гарри и Рону подсаживаются близнецы Уизли и Ли Джордан, восхищённые первым уроком Защиты от Темных искусств с Грюмом. Заглянув в расписание, Рон с сожалением говорит, что занятие с Грюмом у них только в четвергТак как первый учебный день пришёлся на понедельник.. Действующие лица *Гарри Поттер *Рон Уизли *Гермиона Грейнджер *Фред Уизли *Джордж Уизли *Ли Джордан *почтовые совы *Невилл Долгопупс *Драко Малфой *Помона Стебль *Симус Финниган *Ханна Аббот *Рубеус Хагрид *Клык *соплохвосты *Лаванда Браун *Винсент Крэбб *Грегори Гойл *Дин Томас *Сивилла Трелони *Парвати Патил *Барти Крауч младший (лже-Грюм) *Минерва Макгонагалл Упоминаемые персонажи *пуффендуйцы *слизеринцы *домашние эльфы *Букля *Сириус Блэк *Поппи Помфри *Элоиза Миджен *гриффиндорцы *Норберт *Волан-де-Морт *Альбус Дамблдор *Септима Вектор *Артур Уизли *Рита Скитер *Берта Джоркинс *магловские полицейские *Аластор Грюм *Молли Уизли *Нарцисса Малфой *деканы *Люциус Малфой *Северус Снегг Интересные факты В этих главах (с десятой по четырнадцатую) Роулинг допустила небольшую несостыковку в датах. В главе «''Скандал в Министерстве''» указано, что последний день каникул приходится на воскресенье: «— Это был полный бедлам, — со значительным лицом поведал Перси. Дело было в 'воскресенье вечером', накануне отъезда в Хогвартс.» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 10. Скандал в Министерстве — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 142. «“''It’s been an absolute uproar,” Percy told them importantly the Sunday evening before they were due to return to Hogwarts.» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Ten: ''Mayhem at the Ministry — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 151. Следующая, одиннадцатая глава начинается со слов: «''Когда Гарри проснулся на следующее утро...» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 11. ''«Хогвартс-Экспресс» — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 149. «''— when Harry awoke next morning.» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Eleven: ''Aboard the Hogwarts Express — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 158, следовательно, — уже понедельник. В этот день они едут Хогвартс, происходит распределение и пир в Большом зале. И в главе тринадцатой сказано: «''На следующее утро буря утихла, ...» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 13. ''Грозный Глаз Грюм — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 184. «''The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, —''» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Eleven: Aboard the Hogwarts Express — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 193. Значит первый учебный день должен приходиться на вторник, но Рон, проверяя расписание на этот день, смотрит именно в графу с понедельником: «''Палец Рона скользил по колонке уроков на понедельник.» — там же. «— said Ron, who was running his finger down the Monday column of his schedule.''» — там же. Примечания en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire#Chapter 13: Mad-Eye Moody de:13. Kapitel: Mad-Eye Moody fr:4x13 Категория:Главы книг